Out for Blood
by TwiFan999
Summary: Edward has spent years trying to say away from his sister's best friend, Bella. But when she's attacked, he can no longer keep his distance, and now...he's out for blood on the one who hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

Port Angeles wasn't the most bustling city I'd ever visited, but it was a nice reprieve from Forks every now and then. There were so many people that it was hard to focus on one set of thoughts; I liked that. People bored me.

Except for one.

But I couldn't read _her _thoughts. Though it wouldn't matter if I could. She was too enticing. When she'd arrived three years ago, I'd had to switch most of my classes in order to avoid her. The scent of her blood was matchless—even with my restraint it was hard to resist. Three years, and I still had the mental picture of sinking my teeth into her pulsing artery—it didn't matter which one; I wasn't picky.

I'd done my part to steer clear of her, but my sister had gone and done something she hadn't done in decades. She'd become quick friends with the girl, much to my dismay. They'd become practically inseparable. Most humans had the inherent sense to stay away from us, but Bella Swan was a danger magnet. It was only natural that she be drawn to my family.

I'd never realized what teenage girls were really like—the giggling, the gossiping…the sleepovers. It was that last one that kept me from spending many of my weekends at home. Her smell was too intoxicating. Like a zombie, I'd be drawn to her, draining her before I'd even known what had happened. It was better this way.

She, of course, took this to mean I didn't like her. Though that wasn't my intention, it certainly was helpful. She steered clear of me, too.

I looked up at the sky; the drizzle hitting my face barely registered. I was glad for the clouds. It had been sunny for nearly four days, and I was tired of hiding indoors. The fresh air was nice, though I didn't need it. Inhaling and exhaling were more of a habit than a necessity for me.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath…and growled. My eyes flew open and I looked around wildly. I could _smell _her; she was close. But it wasn't the smell of blood coursing through her veins…it was too potent for that. Forcing myself to remain still, I listened intently. Less than a second later, I could hear her sobs, guttural and hushed at the same time.

I forced my pace to remain as human as possible as I made my way swiftly down one sidewalk, then another, and another, and another until finally, I saw her. What had she been doing in this part of town? I couldn't help but wonder as I ran to her.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

She screeched, her entire body shuddering as I touched her.

"Bella, it's Edward," I told her firmly, focusing on her bruised face and torn blouse instead of the bloodstains on her cheeks and forearms.

"Is he…is he gone?" she asked through her sobs.

"There's no one here," I assured her, lifting her effortlessly in my arms as I straightened. "Did someone…hurt you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"I want to go home," she said.

"Bella—"

Her eyes opened; they were filled with desperation, brokenness, and pleading. "Please," she begged, her hand gripping the fabric of my shirt. "Edward…_please_."

I nodded, swallowing past the lump of anger in my throat. I strode to my car, leaning forward almost imperceptibly to take a deep breath. I knew her scent, and I was able to block it out in favor of the other one clinging to her.

I memorized it, filing it away in my brain for future reference.

It belonged to the man I was going to hunt.

And kill.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you for reading last chapter! :) If you like this one, please drop me a line to let me know!_

* * *

><p>It was a long walk back to my car, and I got a lot of stares striding along with a sobbing girl in my arms. But she didn't notice, and I didn't care. Stares were something I was used to. I opened the passenger side door of my car and placed her gently inside, buckling the seatbelt around her.<p>

As I was pulling away, she grabbed my shirt. "My coat…my bag," she whispered hoarsely.

"Are they in your truck?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "No. They're back…_there._ I'm sorry," she said, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "I should have said something before."

I leaned forward and rested my hand on her cheek. "It's OK," I assured her. I pulled away once again, shut her door and made my way to the driver's side and drove back to where I'd found her. I got out and quickly checked the alley, but neither item was there.

"I'm sorry. They're gone," I said, as I took my spot in the driver's seat once again.

She bit her lower lip, and nodded slowly, turning to look out the window. "My truck is that way," she said, pointing to the left.

"You're not driving, Bella," I told her.

"But my—"

"Emmett and Rosalie will come back for it," I assured her.

"My spare key—"

I laughed softly. "Trust me—Rosalie doesn't need a key," I promised.

* * *

><p>We were on the back road back to Forks when her teeth began to chatter, her body wracked with shivers. I cranked up the heat, something I should have thought of before, but the weather didn't affect me the way it did her.<p>

Ten minutes later she still hadn't stopped trembling, so I pulled the car to the side of the road, grabbed the blanket from the backseat (all of our vehicles had emergency kits, though we didn't need them; Carlisle was big on pretense) and covered my cold chest and thighs with it. I unbuckled Bella's seatbelt and pulled her onto my lap; her body was so slight that she fit between me and the steering wheel.

"No—I…" She tried to push me away, but her resistance was unsuccessful.

"Sssh," I said, placing a soft kiss on her temple as I tightened my grip on her. "It's OK, love." The endearment slipped out before I could stop it, but I wasn't going to take it back.

I pulled onto the road once again, and I felt her heartbeat even out as she drifted off. It was then I picked up my speed and pulled out my cell phone. Alice had already sensed that something was wrong, and I quickly filled her in.

Emmett and Rosalie were already on their way to Port Angeles to get Bella's truck, Jasper had left (he'd never be able to handle the scent of Bella's blood,) and Esme was readying the guest room. Carlisle, of course, would be there to exam her.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later I opened the car door, careful not to disturb her. There must have been a sudden gust of cold air, because she shivered and stirred, her eyes flying open. "We're here already?" she murmured.<p>

"You fell asleep," I told her as I stood; she was still in my arms.

"Put me down," she said feebly.

I knew she wouldn't want to make a spectacle of herself with me walking into the house holding her, so I put her gently on her feet. She swayed, and I quickly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm OK," she insisted.

"No, you're not," I argued. "This is as far away from you as I get."

She nodded uncertainly as I escorted her to the door off the garage; it opened before we reached it, and Alice stepped through.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

Bella promptly burst into tears as she threw herself at Alice, and my sister wrapped her arms around her.

"It's OK," Alice said soothingly, brushing Bella's hair away from her face. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

><p>"I'll need to examine her without you, Edward," my father insisted.<p>

"No," I said determinedly. "I'm _not_ leaving her side."

"Alice will be with her," Carlisle promised. "She's not going to comfortable if you're there; she's been through a traumatic experience, Edward. You can see her as soon as we're through."

"I'll be just outside the door," I told Carlisle.

He nodded as he made his way into the room Esme had set up for Bella, and I paced nervously back and forth while I waited, listening to conversation inside. I knew I shouldn't have been listening, but at this point, I think it would have been much more dangerous for me to _not _know what was going on.

"Bella did he—"

I heard the rustle of her hair on the pillow as she shook her head back and forth. "No," she said; her voice would have been inaudible to human ears. "He tried to…take my pants off, but…I bit him. Three times," she admitted.

I heard Carlisle chuckle lightly. "Good girl, Bella," he said gently.

"He got mad, and punched me in the face," she told Carlisle, her voice filling with tears.

"It's OK," Alice murmured reassuringly. I heard the water sloshing in the basin as she squeezed the dripping liquid from the washcloth and then moved the warm fabric along Bella's flesh, ridding her of the dirt and blood coating her skin.

"Bella, we should call your father," Carlisle said softly.

"No!" Her voice filled with panic, and the mattress creaked as she sat up. "No! I don't…want him to know. He'll…he'll ask too many questions, he'll…he'll want to know everything! I don't want him to know!" she said again, her voice desperate.

"And so he won't."

All eyes turned to me as I entered the room.

"If Bella doesn't want her father to know, then her father won't know," I said again, finality in my voice.

"Edward—"

"This isn't about us," I said, my tone brooking no argument. "This is about Bella. It would just upset her more if her father knew. Isn't that right, Bella?" I asked my eyes fixed on her face.

She swallowed, and then gave a jerky nod. "Yes," she whispered, her eyes fixed right back on mine, the person who'd given her the answer she'd so desperately wanted.

"Fine," Alice said through gritted teeth.

I never turned to look at her; I couldn't tear my gaze from Bella's. In that moment, I realized the thing I'd been most afraid of these past few _years…hurting_ her…was something that needn't bother me anymore.

I couldn't harm her if my existence depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward, you don't need to be in there," Alice said as she led me from the room an hour later, shutting the door gently behind us. Carlisle had departed a little while ago, assuring me that Bella was fine. _Physically_, maybe, but I had a hard time believing being attacked in a dark alley hadn't left her traumatized.

"Yes, I do," I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward—"

"I want to show you something," I interrupted.

"What?" Alice asked, confused as to why I'd changed the subject so quickly.

I hadn't. Very slowly, very deliberately, I showed her the choice I could so easily make—my teeth slicing into flesh; me, a monster feasting on the blood of another.

Alice gasped. "Edward!"

"_That's_ what I could so effortlessly do to the man who attacked Bella, Alice" I told her threateningly.

"Edward—"

"She's the only thing keeping me here right now—the only thing that is stopping me from hunting him down and killing him," I told her, struggling to keep my voice even. "My desire to know that Bella is going to be all right outweighs my desire to find him and tear him from limb to limb. But if you don't let me see her—"

"Fine," Alice snapped. "But you better be nice to her, Edward, or I swear—"

"When I have ever not been nice to her?" I shot back.

Alice gave me a dirty look; the anger swirling around in her head would have been comical if I wasn't so concerned about Bella. "You don't even like her," she argued.

"That's not true," I said quietly.

"Then why—"

"Because I'm not _good _for her, Alice."

"What?" Alice asked, surprised.

"I'm a vampire," I hissed. "She's human. What good can _possibly _come of that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You have always been a martyr, Edward."

"Alice—"

"I said you could go in," she interrupted me. "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

I started for the door, but Alice gripped my forearm firmly. "You haven't changed yours, yet," she said accusingly.

I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know she was talking about killing Bella's assailant. "I'll try," I promised gruffly.

She nodded slowly, knowing that was all she was going to get from me right now.

* * *

><p>"Bella?" I said quietly as I entered the softly lit room. She wasn't asleep, but I didn't want to frighten her if she hadn't heard me come in.<p>

She turned over so she was looking at me and studied my face intently as if looking for the answer to some unasked question.

"Are you OK?" I asked, crouching down beside the bed so I was at eye level with her.

She nodded warily and I couldn't stop myself from pushing her hair away from her face. She stiffened at my touch, and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"I can't stop shivering," she whispered.

"Do you want me to turn the heat up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not…cold," she said in bewilderment.

"Your adrenaline could still be running," I reminded her.

"I don't know why," she insisted. "It's not like he…it's not like he…I mean, he didn't…"

She was trying to diminish what had happened to her, feeling guilty for her body's reaction at what she felt could have been a much worse situation. That sent a fresh surge of rage through me at the man whose scent I'd memorized. "He didn't corner you in a dark alley?" I asked delicately.

"He did," she said.

I nodded. "He didn't hold you down?" I pressed.

"No, he did," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"He didn't hit you when you tried to fight back?"

A tear rolled down her cheek in answer.

"You don't have to make excuses for the way you're feeling, Bella," I assured her.

"But it could have been so much worse," she said hoarsely.

"Thank God it _wasn't_," I returned firmly.

I watched as she swallowed nervously, and then licked her lips. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked hesitantly.

An unexpected laugh escaped from my throat, and I realized I may have been as nervous as she appeared to be. "Why _wouldn't_ I be nice to you?"

She shrugged. "You just never _have_ been before," she said, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Purely for your protection," I assured her.

"My…protection?" she said in confusion.

I sighed. "I may…like you a bit more than I let on," I confessed, unable to stop the words from escaping. They'd been held hostage inside of me for too long.

"You…_may_?" she returned.

With another chuckle, I nodded and then stood. Her eyes followed me curiously, then widened as I leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. "You should rest."

As I turned to go, her hand shot out and grabbed my shirtsleeve. "Do you have to go?" she asked timidly.

I gazed at her for a moment and for the first time, I realized I'd been so consumed with concern for her that I hadn't given the temptation of her blood a single thought since I'd buckled her in my car. I was thinking about it _now. _

"I _should_," I said evasively.

Disappointment filled her eyes, and I felt my heart wrench in my chest.

"But I'm not going to."

I took off the jacket I hadn't bothered to remove since our arrival, and she moved over to make room for me on the bed.

I positioned myself beside her, swiftly covering up with the blanket at the foot of the bed before she could rest her cheek on my chest.

"I have to call my Dad," she said suddenly, lifting her head to look at me.

"Alice took care of that," I assured her. "She told him you're staying here."

Bella nodded as she lay back down. I listened to heartbeat begin to slow, watch as her eyes fluttered open and closed. She yawned widely before her eyes finally drifted shut for good.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered as she finally gave in to her slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella_

_I was running so fast my lungs felt like they were on fire. There were brick walls on either side of me; I could hear the ominous footsteps coming from behind. All of a sudden the walls started to close in and as I spared a glance over my shoulder, I tripped over my own feet and went flying forward. _

I flew up in bed gasping for air. I hadn't come slowly to; I'd gone from a dead sleep to wide awake. With a sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair and fell back against the plush pillows.

"Bella?" The door flung open and Alice was by my side in what seemed like half a second.

"Did I…did I scream or something?" I asked. I _could _have; I'd been scared enough in my dream for it to be plausible.

"Uhh…yes!" she told me as she sat down on the bed beside me. "Are you OK?" she asked, her voice softening with the question.

"I'm fine," I assured her, then looked around the room as a thought occurred to me. "Where's Edward?" I asked; I tried for casual but wasn't sure I achieved it.

"Oh, he had an errand to run," she told me with a wave of her hand.

_Of course he did._ Our unspoken truce—if that's what it had even been—was clearly over. He'd brought me home, made sure I was OK, and then made a run for it as soon as I'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost eleven," Alice told me.

"In the _morning_?" I asked in shock. Almost twelve hours, I realized as she nodded. That's how long I'd slept. "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

Alice laughed. "_Let_ you?" she said teasingly, then sobered. "Edward forbade me to wake you. He said you tossed and turned for most of the night and needed the rest."

"Oh," I said. He must've stayed longer than I thought.

"I've never seen him so protective before," Alice admitted.

"You…haven't?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head and then grinned. "You know my brother. He's not exactly a _people_ person," she said. I couldn't help but think the grin on her face looked sly, as if there was some private joke I wasn't in on.

"That's true," I agreed as I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window. This room desperately needed some light. I pulled the curtain back and gazed out the window in confusion. "Hey-how did my truck get here?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie went to Port Angeles last night and got it for you. I thought Edward told you."

"He did, but…I didn't really think that Rosalie could hotwire a truck," I admitted.

Alice's grin widened. "Bella, Rosalie could hotwire a _plane,_" she informed me.

I laughed as I let the curtain swing closed, then walked back to the bed and sat down next to Alice. "How's my face look?" I asked.

She answered with a grimace.

"It's a good thing my best friend is a wizard with makeup," I said with a laugh.

"Bella, I really think you should tell your dad about this," Alice said firmly.

"No," I returned.

"Bella—"

"We've already had this conversation, Alice. I don't want him to know."

"But—"

"Can you go get your makeup?" I interrupted.

* * *

><p>An hour later I knelt down next to the driver's side front tire and reached up underneath for the little magnetic compartment that held my spare key. I opened the driver's side door and froze. A brand new coat—identical to the one I'd lost last night—sat neatly folded up in the seat. I looked around, but there was no one there. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled the tags off the jacket. Alice was such a good friend. The sly grin I'd seen on her face earlier suddenly made sense.<p>

As I lifted the coat, a stray piece of paper started to flitter to the ground, but I caught it before it landed.

_Bella,_

_Alice wasn't sure what your bag looked like. I hope you like this one._

_Edward_

I pulled the coat quickly out of the way and reached for the bag that had been hiding beneath it. My eyes widened when I saw the tag. The price wasn't there, of course, and I wouldn't have looked for it anyway, but the word _Fossil _caught my attention. I could never have afforded a Fossil bag! And even if I could, I wouldn't have been so frivolous with my money. I would have put it in my college fund.

I couldn't use this bag. I'd probably catch it on something and rip the strap off, or even worse, lose it. That was my luck. I would give it back to Edward the next time I saw him. But I hadn't seen him since this morning, so there was no point in going back inside for now. I could take care of it for one night. I hoped.

I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror as I climbed into the driver's seat. Alice really did know her stuff when it came to makeup. The purple bruise that had taken up half of my left cheek just an hour ago was no longer visible. Whatever she'd used had evened out my skin tone perfectly. Charlie would never even know what had happened. I just wished the makeup could wash it away for me, too.

* * *

><p>The drive home wasn't too bad. My glance kept darting to the bag on the passenger's seat, and it struck me how truly thoughtful Edward was. The thought was comforting.<p>

But as soon as I pulled my truck to a stop in the driveway, panic tried to set in. I was about to go inside and pretend that everything was OK when I knew full well it wasn't.

That wasn't as overwhelming as knowing I was going to have to eventually go upstairs. To my bedroom. I was going to have to spend the night alone. The nightmare that had assaulted me this morning flashed through my mind again, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

The thought that I could feel unsafe in my own home was ridiculous, but it was true. That made me angry. The man from last night had taken even _that _away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella_

I'd intended on going upstairs and attacking the mountain of homework waiting for me, but the idea of being alone was overwhelming…that would give me too much time to think. So I hung the bag up on the hook behind the front door and put my coat over it, then walked into the living room.

"Hey, Bells," my dad said, barely looking up from the flat screen.

"Hey," I said, sinking down onto the couch.

We watched television in silence for a few minutes, and when the baseball game went to a commercial, Charlie looked at me. "Interested in baseball now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's better than homework," I quipped.

Dad chuckled as he took a sip of beer. "You wearing make up?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice. "You know Alice. She thinks we should do each others make up and braid each others hair when we have a sleepover."

"Is Alice's hair even long enough to braid?"

"Not really," I said with a sigh. "Any ideas for supper?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shook his head. "Whatever you make will be fine," he said with a grin. "Always is."

I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen to see what I could make for supper. We were low on groceries, so I went to the store and got us enough food for the week. Charlie took a break from his recliner to help me carry them in, and then left me alone to take care of them. After I got everything put away, I put some chicken in to marinate, then returned to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Bells?"<p>

I flew up so fast it didn't register that it was Charlie shaking me awake until it was too late. My forehead bumped hard against his and I groaned. "Owww!" I said, rubbing the spot on my head.

"I agree," my dad said dryly as he rubbed his head, too.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's OK, Bells. Dinner's ready," he told me.

I looked out the window, surprised to see that it was dark outside. "I fell asleep," I said in surprise.

"Snoring like a foghorn."

"I was not," I denied with a laugh as I stood and followed him into the kitchen.

I wrinkled my nose as the smell of burnt chicken assaulted me.

"I think I overcooked it a bit," Charlie said sheepishly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I lied.

We sat down for dinner—watery mashed potatoes and micro waved carrots accompanied the chicken—making small talk while we ate.

I cleared the table when we were done and was doing dishes when the phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the received, wiping my hands on the dish towel. "Sure, just a minute." I brought the cordless into the living room and tossed it to my dad. "It's for you."

Returning to the kitchen, I started finishing the dishes. It wasn't long before my father came in.

"I have to go," he said as he pulled his jacket on.

"What?" I asked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"A huge fight broke out at the bar, and there's only one person on duty." He zipped up the front of his coat and pointed his finger at me. "Lock the door behind me."

"Yeah," I said, as I followed him to the front door. I locked it as soon as it was closed and then quickly finished up the dishes.

Now that I was alone, I was _craving_ the sanctuary of my bedroom. I lifted my coat off the hook behind the door and grabbed the bag Edward had bought for me, and then I bolted up the stairs.

In true Bella style, I tripped twice on the way up but it didn't slow me down. I practically flew into my room and thrust the door shut behind me, locking it immediately. I turned around, sighing as I sagged against it. I gasped as I noticed the figure on my bed, and then sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK," Edward answered as he stood, walking slowly over to me. I straightened as he reached me, resisting the urge to shrink away from him when he lifted his hand to cup my cheek. "Are you?" he asked softly. His gaze was probing, as if he would find the truth in my eyes instead of my words.

Clearing my throat, I took a step to the side and walked quickly over to my desk, busying myself with straightening my books. "How did you get in?" I asked.

"Back door."

I turned to look at him. "It wasn't locked?"

He shook his head.

"I should go lock it," I said.

"Bella, I already did," he told me.

I nodded nervously, then looked away from him again.

"Would you like for me to go?" he asked.

"No!" I said quickly. I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "I—my dad had to leave for work, and…I'd rather not be alone right now."

"OK. Then I'll stay."

I nodded in relief. "Thank you for the jacket."

"You're welcome. Did you like the bag?" he asked.

"I…I _loved _the bag," I admitted with hesitation.

"But…"

"I can't accept it," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked with a frown.

"Because…it's too expensive," I insisted. "I think you should give it to Alice."

"Bella, I bought it for you. I want _you _to have it."

"But—"

"It would be wasted on Alice," he pointed out. "Have you ever seen her use the same bag more than once?"

"No, but—"

"It was a gift, Bella," he told me. "The polite thing to do would be to say thank you. And then _use _it."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Thank you," I said softly.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

I was surprised she'd let me stay. I thought I might scare her waiting in her bedroom like that, but it was the only choice I had with her father home. I sat on her bed feigning interest in the movie she'd let me pick out while she sat beside me concentrating on her homework.

She'd laid back on her pillows to read Romeo & Juliet for English class tomorrow, and it wasn't long before the book had fallen from her grasp and she'd found slumber. I stayed until her father returned, and then left through her bedroom window.

It would only be a few hours before I'd see her again at school.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella_

I wasn't usually in so much of a hurry to get to school, but today was different. As I maneuvered my truck along the curvy roads of Forks, I couldn't help but think of how things had begun to progress with Edward. I couldn't say I'd gotten used to having him around because it had only been two nights, but I knew I slept better when he was there.

I'd known immediately when I'd woken up from a nightmare that he wasn't there; I didn't even have to open my eyes. And it was a good thing he'd left. My screeches had brought my father rushing in to check on me. The only light in my room was from the lamp on my bedside table, and because of the rain outside it had been dark. Luckily he hadn't been able to see the bruise on my cheek.

When I'd finally gotten up, I'd noticed a small cosmetic bag left at the foot of my bed. There was an array of makeup inside with step by step instructions from Alice on how to wear it. That had made me giggle; I might have been a bit of a tomboy, but I wasn't the cosmetic idiot she apparently thought I was.

After I'd showered and dressed, I'd gathered my books and then stood there for a moment studying the bag Edward had given to me. Impulsively, I'd opened it and dumped the contents from my backpack inside. I'd taken the first part of his advice and said thank you…the only thing to do now was use it.

* * *

><p>When I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my truck, Jessica and Angela immediately rushed up to ask how my weekend had gone. They interrupted me as I started to answer and then scurried off. With a confused frown, I reached into my truck and grabbed my bag. As soon as I turned around, I knew why they were gone.<p>

For some reason, the Cullen's seemed to make people scatter; I couldn't quite understand why. Alice was as sweet as could be, and with his good looks, Edward should have had girls crawling all over him. I had to admit, Rosalie wasn't very approachable, and Emmett—well, guilty by association. Of course, the scowl on Jasper's face wasn't very inviting. OK…so maybe I understood a little.

"Hey," I said softly as Edward approached.

He looked down at the bag resting against my thigh and grinned, then lifted his eyes to mine. "Hi," he returned, his smile lighting his eyes in a way I'd never noticed before; it took my breath away.

We stood there in silence for a moment before I took a deep breath finally spoke. "You were gone…when I woke up."

"I wasn't…sure if you'd want me to be there," he told me as he studied my face.

I swallowed past a sudden lump of nervousness in my throat before answering his unasked question. "That…would have been OK," I said with a casual shrug.

"I'll remember that," he promised. "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"Ahhh...sure. It's this way," I said as I started walking toward the building where math classes were held.

"I know where it is," he told me.

"You…" I looked at him in surprise and my footsteps faltered; Edward's hand on my elbow was the only thing that helped me recover my balance. "How do you know where my class is?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things about you," he informed me.

"Such as?"

"Well…you like to read. And while Wuthering Heights might be your favorite book, Jane Austen is your favorite author. You can't play sports—_any _sport—to save your life and a day without tripping over your own two feet…" His lips lifted in a wide grin. "Well…I don't think _that's_ ever happened."

I couldn't hold back a nervous laugh. "That…pretty much sums me up," I agreed.

"No," he said softly. "It doesn't. There's much more to you than that."

"Like what? Like second period English lit?" I joked.

He turned to look at me. "You have physical education second period."

Again, he took my by surprise. "You…_do_ know a lot about me."

"Does that scare you?" he asked me.

"No," I answered instantly. "But I think you want it to."

"Maybe," he admitted.

"Why?" I asked as the bell rang.

Edward sighed. "I have to get to Trig. Do you…want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure."

He nodded briskly before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Where were you this morning?" I asked Alice as we headed into the ladies room at the far end of the school. It was so far out of the way that no one used it much, and she wanted to freshen up my makeup.<p>

"I wanted to say hello to you, but Edward had an insane urge to monopolize your time," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

Alice nodded as she reached into her school bag and pulled out a sleek compact. She opened it up and proceeded to pat my cheek with it, pulling away as I winced. "It still hurts?" she asked softly.

"Only a little," I answered.

"Well…on the bright side, you did a pretty good job on your make up this morning," she complimented, then ruined it with, _"Considering."_

"Considering _what_?" I asked with a laugh.

She gave me a stern look. "Considering you only put it on one side of your face!"

"Only one side of my face is bruised," I reminded her.

"Yes, but you should see yourself, Bella!" she scolded me. "My skin tone is _much _lighter than yours, and you look like—"

"A vampire?" I joked.

"I was going to say an albino," she quipped quickly.

"Enough with the compliments, Alice."

* * *

><p>After his invitation, I thought I'd be eating lunch with Edward alone, but Alice and Jasper joined us. I rarely saw them together as Edward and Jasper usually left campus for lunch while she ate with me, and I was taken aback to see how much he smiled when he was with her. I'd had a class or two with him, and while I didn't think he disliked me<em> specifically<em>, it was obvious he wasn't fond of people in general. He was actually sort of handsome when he smiled.

Not _Edward _handsome, but handsome nonetheless.

Alice and Jasper hurried off to class as the bell rang and Edward fell into step beside me as I walked to my next class. We made our way to my English class in silence, and when we stopped outside, I hesitated as I looked down, moving a rock around with the toe of my shoe.

"Are you…will you…?" My voice trailed off with the question I couldn't ask.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted softly. I gasped as his cold fingertips lifted my chin. "Would you like me to come back tonight?"

"OK," I answered quickly.

He nodded as his lips lifted in a small smile. "I'll be there."


	7. Chapter 7

_Edward_

It was Thursday, and I was thirsty. The purple circles beneath my eyes were becoming more distinct; skipping the weekly trip with my family tomorrow night wasn't an option. I didn't normally have to feed so often, but being in such close proximity to Bella was beginning to take its toll on me. Her scent was too overpowering if I wasn't properly nourished.

Looking down at her heart-shaped face—so peaceful in sleep—I tugged the purple comforter up to her chin and tucked it gently around her. I could only hope she'd be OK until Saturday afternoon. She seemed to be doing well, but she'd always been a closed book to me so that was just a guess. She didn't talk much which was probably a good thing; that meant no questions, and I certainly didn't need any of _those_. I had a feeling that lying to Bella wasn't going to be as easy now as I'd once thought it would be.

I still met her a few times each day after class under the guise of walking her to the next one, but I knew she saw through me; I was checking on her. Though at this point I wasn't sure I needed to. In fact, if she weren't still asking me if I was going to be there every night, I'd think she was managing just fine. When I'd questioned Alice about it, she'd told me not to jump to conclusions, that Bella was only pretending everything was OK.

We'd been having lunch with her and Jasper every day. The two of them really were quite entertaining when there was a human around. I'd never seen them banter back and forth so much. We spent time together as a family, but if we were home, it was more likely that Alice and Jasper _and_ Rosalie and Emmett were in their own houses in an effort to gain as much privacy as was possible. It wasn't easy…what with a mind reader and a psychic constantly in their midst.

It was easy to see that Jasper was growing fond of Bella, too. Of course, her captivating smile and easy laugh probably had a bit to do with it. For the first time since we'd met her, I was glad my sister had befriended Bella. Her other friend's seemed to be fair-weathered, and I wasn't sure she would have made it through this alone. Since they'd seen her with me, I hadn't seen one of them approach her a single time.

She stirred in her sleep, a deep frown on her face, and then she sighed longingly. "I miss you, Jake," she murmured.

* * *

><p>"Who's Jake, Alice?" I demanded first thing a few hours later as I walked into the house.<p>

"Jake?" Alice asked as she descended the living room stairs. "Why?"

"He's from La Push?" I asked angrily, reading the words in her mind before she could speak them.

"Dammitt," Alice hissed. "Yes. He's from the reservation."

"How does Bella know him?"

"Their father's are good friends," Alice said. "He was one of the first people she met up with when she moved back to Forks, and they're…close friends."

"How close?" I pressed.

Alice gave me a dirty look, doing her best to keep me out of her head. "A little possessive, are we, Edward?" she shot back.

"_How? Close?" _I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Jake…is in love with Bella," Alice said, her tone cautious.

I glared at her, waiting anxiously for more.

"It's not reciprocated," she assured me. "And she hasn't seen him in a few weeks. He gave her a sort of…ultimatum."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He told her that he loved her and that being friends wasn't enough for him anymore. When she told him that she wasn't interested in him that way, he got angry. And he left," she said in a soft tone. "Trust me, Edward. If they had still been talking, it would have been _him_ she'd have wanted to see after she was attacked, not _me_. She thinks of him as a brother…she loves him like one."

"Are you sure she's not _in_ love with him?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for my sister's answer.

"I'm positive, Edward." There was a shot pause and then a thought occurred to her. "How did you find out about Jake? Were you rifling through her things?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course not," I answered, insulted that she'd even asked. "She said his name last night in her sleep."

"She did?" Alice asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"Yes," I said shortly. "Alice, why didn't you tell me she was keeping company with a _wolf_?" I asked accusingly. To think that he'd been so closeto her was almost more than I could handle. And all this time I'd been keeping my distance to protect her from _me. _Sometimes I forgot that I wasn't the only monster out there.

"First of all, Edward, I didn't know you were interested," Alice reminded me. "You've done your best to stay away from Bella since she first arrived."

"For reasons you don't understand," I shot back.

"Clearly," she agreed. "And second of all, I've been keeping any eye on him. He hasn't changed."

"_Yet_," I added.

"I don't even think he knows the wolves exist! She's safe with him, Edward."

"For now," I remarked dryly.

* * *

><p>"So…will you…" Bella took a deep breath before lifting her eye to mine. She'd asked me the very same question for the past four days, yet I could tell the words were no easier for her to speak. "Will I see you tonight?" she finally asked, her tone wavering.<p>

"I can't," I said regretfully, as I reached out to run a finger down her cheek. My worry still hadn't subsided. Would she be OK tonight?

"Oh, yeah," she said quickly with a shrug. "It's Friday night. I mean—I'm sure you…have plans. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I'm going away with my family," I explained. "But just for the night. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and then I heard her struggle to swallow past the dryness in her throat. "Sure," she said in a small voice.

"I can cancel," I said, my throat burning with agonized thirst even as I spoke the words.

"No," she said quickly. "That's just…silly. I can't…I can't ask you to do that. I mean—I should be OK for one night…right?"

"You'll be _fine_," I promised steadfastly. The insinuation that I'd be there for her every other night but this one didn't escape my attention, nor did the fact that I quite liked the idea.

She nodded uncertainly as she opened the door to her truck and tossed her bag in. Before she could step inside, I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle tug so she was facing me. "Can I call you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," she whispered as her lips lifted in a small smile.

* * *

><p>I stood there and watched as she drove away, and then, hesitantly, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed information. The only consolation I had in doing this was that Bella wouldn't have to be alone tonight. Otherwise...<p>

_If you'd like to be connected to this number, please press one now._

I pressed one and tapped my foot impatiently until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Jacob Black."


	8. Chapter 8

_**a/n: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story! :)**  
><em>

_Bella_

"_Promise me you'll be careful, Bella," Edward whispered as his hands came to rest on my face. His thumbs tenderly stroked my cheeks while his eyes burned with intensity._

"_I promise," I said; his gaze was enough to coax the answer he wanted from me. _

_When he exhaled in relief, his breath was ice cold, and I flinched._

"_Edward…" I said, suddenly nervous. Everything inside of me told me to run, but my feet wouldn't move. "I promise," I said again. "I won't go into dark alleys, I won't—"_

"_Dark alleys are the least of your troubles, Bella!" he said tersely. _

_I felt my eyes widen as I swallowed anxiously. "Edward…" I started in a small voice. "Are you going to hurt me?"_

"_Not on purpose," he said. "But some things can't be avoided."_

"_I don't know what you mean," I said desperately._

"_Bella…" he whispered, lowering his head to mine._

_I was too terrified to close my eyes, only able to watch as his topaz irises turned to a blood red. With a screech, I tried to take a step back, but his hands had locked around my upper arms._

"_Bella," Edward said, shaking me. "Bella!"_

"Bella!"

My eyes flew open, and I gasped as I flew up in bed; Charlie was smart enough not to be hovering over me this time.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly.

I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to steady my breathing. "Nightmare," was all I managed to get out.

"Must have been a doozy," he commented.

I nodded as I exhaled slowly. "Yeah, it…it was. I'm sorry I scared you, Dad." I was surprised I'd even dozed off. I'd been alone since I'd returned home from school, busying myself with housework and then a book when that was done. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep until Charlie was home.

"I'm going to Billy's for supper. You want to join us?" my dad asked.

"No," I said falling back onto my pillows with a sigh. "I don't think that's a good idea. Jake doesn't want to talk to me."

My father grinned as he held the cordless up; I hadn't even noticed it in his hand. "Did I mention you have a phone call?"

"Jake?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat. I'd been missing my best friend like crazy, especially this past week.

When my father nodded, I leaned forward and snagged the phone from his hand. "Jake?" I said anxiously.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

"Are you all right?" Alice asked me as we ran through the forest; her words were louder than our steps.

We'd left Jasper and Emmett a few miles back battling it out with some bears. Alice had the same taste buds I did…she was holding out for a nice mountain lion. I could feel the venom collecting in my mouth at the thought. "Yes," I answered, my speed never slowing.

"She'll be OK, Edward," Alice promised.

"I know she will," I said. "I just…"

"You just _what_?" Alice pressed.

"I don't like leaving her, Alice. And I sure as hell don't like the way I feel about her," I admitted.

"What's wrong with the way you feel about her?" Alice asked with a frown.

"I want to _taste _her, Alice," I said, speaking the words aloud for the first time. "I want to feel my teeth as they sink into her flesh…I want her blood on my tongue—"

Alice's gasp interrupted me. "Edward!"

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" I asked dryly.

She shook her head fervently. "No, not that…did you call _Jake_?"

I nodded. "Yes, I called Jake. Why?"

"Oh, Edward…" she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

"I'm glad you called," I said later that evening as Jake and I walked along the shore of La Push; we'd just finished cleaning the mess from supper. I kicked a rock out of the way with my shoe as we sauntered along.

"Who's Edward?" he asked suddenly, his hands in his pockets as he looked straight ahead.

"Wh…who?" I asked in surprise. How did he know about _Edward_?

"The punk who called me and told me you could use a friend," he clarified.

"Edward called you?" How did Edward even know about Jacob? Had he been talking to Alice? He must've been. And how come he'd _called_ him? Was this a way for him to try to get me out of his hair? Maybe it was!

He'd been so nice to me, replacing my jacket and my bag, doing his best to help me feel safe since my attack, and I'd latched onto him! I bit back a sigh. That _had_ to be it. I'd probably been smothering him. God, I was worse than a jealous girlfriend! What was _wrong _with me?

"Yeah. He said you…were in a bit of a bad spot and could use a familiar face," Jacob told me.

"I…he's just a friend," I told him. "He's…Alice's brother."

Jake scoffed. "Alice's brother? The one who can't even stand to be in the same room with you?" he asked.

Though he hadn't meant for them to be, his words were like a slap in the face. "That's the one," I answered dryly.

"Why would _he _be calling me?" Jake asked.

"Jake," I said, taking a deep breath. "Last Saturday night—"

"Are you _seeing _him?" Jake asked.

"What?" I asked, looking over at him in surprise. "No. We're just friends."

"Just friends?" Jake said doubtfully. "For a friend, he sure keeps a _close_ eye on you."

"Well—"

Jake stopped suddenly, and taking the step that separated us, he seized my upper arms with his hands. "I thought you didn't want to see anybody," he reminded me, his arms tightening in anger.

"Jake," I gasped as I fought for air. His grip was too tight…I couldn't move.

"You meant you just didn't want to see _me_," he surmised.

"Jake…"I said again, my tone pleading.

"Really, Bella…you should get your stories straight."

"Jake!" I finally screamed

My tone took him by surprise, but his grip didn't loosen and I could feel the panic rising in my chest. His eyes narrowed as he looked at my face. "What happened to your cheek?"

My body shuddered as I tried to breathe, and Jake's eyes widened as he let go and took a step back.

"Bella…" he said softly. "I didn't mean—"

I don't know what he was going to say, because I took off running for the house. He let me go…I was sure my reaction had surprised him. Jake hadn't meant to scare me; the possibility of me seeing someone else had hurt him, and he'd wanted answers I'd been unable to give.

When I reached Billy's house, I went inside and told Charlie I wasn't feeling well, and we'd left for home.

* * *

><p>I don't know what woke me, but suddenly my eyes were wide open. I reached hastily for the lamp on my bedside table, and as the light illuminated my room, a figure standing near my door caught my eye.<p>

"Bella?" Edward said softly.

I jumped up out of bed and ran across my room, hurling myself against his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around me, and I returned his embrace.

"Are you OK?" he asked tenderly as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I am _now_," I breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Edward_

"Bella?" I asked softly as I stroked the sleek tresses of her hair. Her cheek was resting against my chest and though I didn't want to break contact, I needed to see that she was all right.

"Yes?"

My hands found her shoulders, and I pushed her away a bit so I could look her in the eyes. "Did something happen at La Push?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and her chin fell to her chest as she shook her head. "No," she said.

"Then why…" My voice trailed off. Though I desperately wanted to know everything, I wanted it to be because she chose to tell me.

"Why did you call Jake?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Bella—"

She lifted her head to meet my gaze once again and I was surprised to see her eyes filled with tears. "Is this too much for you? Am I…am I making you stick around because of what happened to me? Because if I am, I…I'll be all right. I _will_." She took a step back and lifted her hands to swipe at the falling tears. "I don't want you to stay because you feel some sense of obligation for saving me. That's not fair to you!"

"Bella," I said again. I didn't like the gap that separated us, but maybe _she_ needed it. My hands clenched at my sides to keep from reaching for her. "That's not why I'm here."

"Then why _are _you here?" she asked with a sob.

"I'm not sure I can explain that," I answered honestly.

"_Try_," she told me.

"I…" I searched for the right words, but all of them would reveal more than I was willing to share at this point. But this was the only thing she'd asked of me, and I had to give her something. "I feel very…protective of you," I admitted. "And when I told you I wouldn't be here tonight, you looked…frightened." I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. "You said Jake's name in your sleep the other night, so I asked Alice who he was. She told me he was a friend you hadn't seen for a while, and I thought maybe seeing him would make you feel better while I was away. Did it?"

She bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "No," she answered in a whisper.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Because he…we had a little bit of a tiff, and he…he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go," she told me, her voice quavering.

I felt my jaw begin to tick at her admission. Alice had told me what was going to happen, of course, but it was different coming from Bella.

"I was so afraid that I couldn't even ask him to let go. I said his name a few times, and when I finally screamed it, he let me go." She laughed humorlessly. "At that point, I think _he_ was more scared than I was."

"He wouldn't let go?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"He doesn't know what happened, Edward," she said quickly, obviously reading my anger. "When I panicked, he let me go instantly. And he didn't follow me when I ran away from him." She finally rid us of the space between us with a step, resting her hand on my chest as she looked up at me. "Edward…he didn't know," she said again, her tone softening.

I smiled, trying to rid my face of the fury I couldn't stop. "OK," I conceded, lifting my hand to my chest to place it over hers. "As long as _you're _OK," I added.

"I _am_," she promised me.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

The thrill I felt at waking up to find Edward in my room was more than I should have felt…especially if I was telling Jacob the truth and we were just friends. Which, from Edward's point of view, I'm sure we were.

I was, despite my best efforts, growing rather attached to my best friend's younger brother. And sooner or later, I was going to have to inspect my feelings for Edward…the way my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, the way my skin tingled wherever he touched me. Was it simply because his hands were so cold, or was it more? I was pretty sure it was more, but I wanted to be certain.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly, his voice cutting into my thoughts.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head as I looked up at him.

He studied my face for a moment, and then his gaze followed my hand as it came to rest beside the one already on his chest. His breath caught as I ran my hands gradually up his chest to the sides of his neck; it was cold, just like his touch and I couldn't help but shiver a bit. One hand remained where it was while the other travelled to the back of his head, tangling in his silken, bronze colored hair. I couldn't stop my hands from moving, reveling at the soft texture.

"Bella," Edward said warningly.

I swallowed past the lump of nervousness in my throat. "What?" I rasped.

"You shouldn't—"

"Yes, I _should_," I argued as I felt my heartbeat accelerate. "I really…_really_…should."

I lifted myself up onto my tiptoes, my eyes glued to his. Only when I leaned forward did my lids slide closed. I brushed my lips against Edward's, and he stood there for a moment unmoving. But when I parted my mouth and kissed his lower lip, he hissed.

His arms locked on my waist at the same time his tongue moved forward—gradually, as if gauging my reaction. I heard myself gasp in surprise as I wrapped both arms around his neck. His tongue caressed mine softly, but I wasn't nearly as patient as I pressed my body against his.

He suddenly grunted as if I'd hurt him, and then swiftly pushed me away.

"Did I hurt you?" I managed to get out between quick breaths.

"I'm sorry?" he asked in surprise. His breathing was nearly as labored as mine was.

"You sounded…_pained_," I clarified.

"Bella," Edward said with a chuckle as he stepped forward and draped his arms around me. "You could _never_ hurt me."

"Then why—"

"Because I'm afraid that _I_ could hurt _you_," he whispered.

"You _couldn't_," I said with certainty.

He tightened his embrace. "You have too much faith in me, Bella," he remarked, his voice laced with regret.


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter posted. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

I couldn't help but notice how different Bella smelled now. Simply tasting her had changed everything…magnified it somehow. Before I'd merely _craved_ her blood; now I was dying to savor it. But I knew myself—and my kind—well enough to know that one drop wouldn't be enough. I'd drain her dry before I could stop myself.

As my fingertips swept back and forth over her upper arm, I realized that her skin even felt softer—like freshly spun silk. The rise and fall of her chest was mesmerizing as I watched her, so peaceful in slumber. For once she wasn't stirring, and I couldn't help but wonder if our kiss had something to do with that.

Selfishly I wanted it to. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me; I wanted her to want to be with me because I'd wanted her from the moment I'd laid eyes on her. But logically, I knew that wasn't fair. In a little over a year, we'd be graduating high school. She'd go off to college, and my family would have no choice move on. To where, I wasn't sure, but as was the Cullen way, we'd have to. Our existence demanded it if we didn't want to be discovered.

Bella sighed longingly and I held my breath, waiting for her to utter Jacob's name again, but instead…it was my name that spilled from her lips. "Edward," she whispered. It was so low that human ears probably wouldn't have been able to discern it as anything other than a deep breath.

But to this vampire…it was heaven.

* * *

><p>"Edward, <em>what<em> are you doing?" I'd barely made it through the front door when Alice all but pounced on me. I'd known it was coming, of course. The closer I'd gotten to the house, the more I'd heard her mind racing…listened to every argument going on in her head as to why this wasn't a good scenario. But I'd already considered everything she was thinking. And for now…none of them mattered. I could no more stay away from Bella than _she_ could stop breathing.

"Alice—"

"She's the only human friend I've ever had," she reminded me.

"I know that, Alice." I was surprised I'd even managed to get _that _in.

"And not just as a vampire." Her glare had me fighting a chuckle. Though I'm not sure why. If there was anyone who could take me…it was Alice.

"I know that, too," I said softly. We were all aware of Alice's human existence. She'd been shunned even by her own family until they'd tossed her into an asylum and by all accounts forgotten her existence. Jasper—and the rest of us, for that matter—had been a Godsend for Alice. She'd never made any bones about that, and she'd not for one second taken any of us for granted.

Alice sighed, voicing her thoughts though she didn't need to. "She _likes_ you, Edward. I think she's _always_ liked you, though she's never admitted it. Not to me, anyway. And if you weren't so averse to changing her, I would be ok with…well, _whatever_ it is that's going on with you two. But I don't want to watch you make her fall in love with you and then break her heart when things end. And they will have to end, because it's not like you can tell her who we are! Not without endangering her life. Because you know as well as I do…the Volturi have a way of finding things out, Edward."

My laugh was hollow. "I'm not _making _her fall in love with me," I argued, but it was futile. I knew I was lying.

"Oh, Edward," Alice said softly. "She already is."

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

The unexpected sight of sunshine peeking through the blind slats was what woke me. I immediately sprung out bed and pulled them up, opening my window so the sunshine could hit my face.

As was typical, Edward was already gone, but that was probably a good thing. I had a test tomorrow and another one on Tuesday; having him here would just be a distraction…especially now that I'd kissed him. I groaned at the thought. And that was _after _he'd warned me not to.

I shouldn't have been so quick to throw myself at him, for God's sake. One moment I was telling him that he didn't need to worry about me; that I was fine. And the next minute I was…what? _Bribing _him with kisses? So he'd stay? What was next? Was I going to try and hand over my virginity, too?

With a sigh, I leaned back and pulled the window back down. My sunny day had just become incredibly dreary.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

Bella was asleep by the time I arrived at her house. Of course, that was the way I'd planned it. While everything Alice had brought up had been things I'd already mulled over, I couldn't help but reflect some more after our conversation.

And one thing that had kept coming up over and over again in my mind was that there was a great possibility that Bella wouldn't be the only one who walked away from this heartbroken. I'd never been drawn to _anyone_ before the way I was drawn to Bella; I'd never had the desire to know someone inside out the way I did with her. I looked forward to spending my nights with her; it didn't matter that she was sleeping. It was enough just _being_ with her. I was amazed at how easily she'd fit into my routine.

And at how easily I'd fit into hers. Though I'd be willing to wager she wasn't aware of it, her body would immediately nestle against mine when I settled on her bed…exactly the way it was doing now. I looked down at her head, resting on my chest and lifted a hand to her hair. I couldn't resist running my fingers through her silken strands…just so the smell would be there tomorrow for the short time we'd be apart until school started.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when she began stirring, whimpering in her sleep. When her breathing turned to gasping, I tightened my grip on her. "Bella," I whispered softly.<p>

"Jake, let go!" She flew up in bed as she practically shrieked his name, then closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair before collapsing back onto the mattress. "I'm sorry," she murmured with a sigh.

"It's OK," I assured her.

"But I woke you," she pointed out.

I ran a finger across her cheek and her eyelids fluttered open. "I don't need much sleep anyway."

She smiled softly before her eyelids drifted shut again and she found slumber. Apparently her little altercation with her friend had taken more of a toll on her than she'd led me to believe.

It was time I paid this Jake a visit.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella began stirring, I left through her window, landing with a soft whoosh on the ground. I headed for the woods, pulling my cell phone out along the way. I dialed my sister's number, and she answered on the first ring; she'd been expecting my call, of course.<p>

I had only one thing to say: "Jacob."

His image immediately flashed through her mind.

"Thank you," I said abruptly.

"Dammitt, Edward!" she said. "Don't do anything rash."

"No promises, Alice."

"Well then for God's sake, don't do anything that'll hurt Bella!" I heard her yell as I shut my phone.

Now _that _I could promise.


End file.
